


Undeniable

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Undeniable

**Title:**   Undeniable  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** Slash (implied)  
Pairing/Characters **:** Dean/Cas, Sam,  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:**   171 **  
****Disclaimer** : I own nothing.   
 **Warning** : Character death  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)     Prompt: Promise

 

~~~~~~~~   


Dean stared at the fallen angel in his arms, swallowing around a thick lump in his throat as he looked at his peaceful expression. If it weren’t for the glaring red hole oozing blood from the middle of his neck, it would have been a wonderful sight. Now, the calm expression that graced his face seemed cold and uninviting unlike how it used to express curiosity and determination.

A raindrop crashed into Cas’ cheek, and Dean wiped it free quickly, but when more spotted the tan coat and his face, he glared at the sky.He glared to stop the rain, glared because now he had to move, glared because there was no way that he should have needed to cover his guardian angel with his coat and bend over him to protect him.

Dean yelled to dislodge the painful lump in his throat, he yelled to have something to do instead of cry. He yelled because now he had no excuses.

He yelled because now Dean **_had_** to hunt Sam.

 ~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post  [**HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html) **  
  
**~~~~~~~~

[](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)


End file.
